Spoil Me
by Blakedawson76
Summary: Akashi s question gets Kise thinking. "Is it wrong to spoil your boyfriend?" Oneshot. Kagami x Kise


"Is it wrong to spoil your boyfriend?"

Heads turned when Akashi spoke. Eyes flew wide. Gasps were heard. Kise crashed into Aomine, who lost the basketball he´d been protecting from the blonde, and they both ended up in a surprised heap in the middle of the court. Murasakibara grunted. Midorima and Kuroko stared at him as if he´s sprouted a second head.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko wondered from his spot on the floor, where he´d been watching Kise´s and Aomine´s one-on-one.

The redhead´s eyes slid to him. "Kuroko," he replied.

"Did you really ask such a question?"

"About spoiling one´s boyfriend? Yes, yes I did… Is there something wrong with my doing so?"

At that, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara burst into a fit of laughter, much to everyone´s surprise. Kuroko and Midorima continued to stare.

Akashi shifted. "Is there?"

They all kept quiet for a couple of seconds, then Kuroko said, "It isn't wrong, but coming from you it _is_ a rather unusual question."

"I am aware." And Akashi would say nothing else to give him away.

Aomine snickered. Kise did the same, and they exchanged incredulous looks before getting up and walking to the others.

"Spoiling is wrong," Midorima said, a prominent frown on his face. "While I think it´s not bad to give each other gifts every now and then, it can become very tedious and annoying if it´s done way too often."

Kise hid a laugh with a cough. Images of Takao with small and insignificant gifts were probably dancing in Midorima´s head for the greenhead to say that.

"Don't say that, Mido-chin. Receiving gifts is fun, especially if you receive things like homemade cookies or pastries," Murasakibara drawled as he munched on a chocolate bar.

Midorima glared at him. "Of course you would think so, being the spoiled one and all," he muttered.

Murasakibara shrugged.

Kise coughed to cover another chuckle. His mind flashed to Himuro wearing an apron and baking in the kitchen with Murasakibara eating whatever was done.

"It doesn't sound like being spoiled is bad," Kuroko said. He and Aomine exchanged a timid glance

"Yeah, and if the guy´s worth your time then why not spend some money on him?" the bluehead added.

Kise coughed a third time.

Akashi looked at him out of the corner of his eye before saying, "Do you all believe spoiling means only physical things, gifts and such?"

Silence for a couple of seconds, then Midorima said, "For the most part, yes."

"So cold, Midorimacchi," Kise spoke for the first time. "But it makes sense coming from you, because of your lucky items and all."

The redhead looked at him this time. "And what about you? Do you think spoiling is wrong?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Not at all. I think it´s nice if you keep buying or making things for your special someone. And if you´re the spoiled one…" He averted his gaze. "You feel cherished, I have no other word for it. You feel like you´re loved, like you _do_ matter, you know?"

Aomine stared at him. "Personal experience?"

"I wouldn't be talking if it wasn't."

The curiosity went up in tangible levels. All eyes focused on Kise, who gave one of his dazzling smiles.

"And which one is it now?" Murasakibara wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Your boyfriend. The one you don't like to talk much about. Does he spoil you, or do you spoil him?"

"Does he…? Do I…? Oh." Kise didn't know what to say to that. First of all, because Murasakibara had said 'the boyfriend you don't talk much about'. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about him. On the contrary, if it were up to him he would tell the whole world about his wonderful partner, but said partner didn't. Though one of the most loving persons Kise knew, Kagami was kind of shy when it came to personal matters. The fact that they´d been dating for almost a year didn't seem to matter. He still refused to tell the Generation of Miracles, and Kise kept the secrecy as best as he could.

Of course, he suspected Kuroko knew, but since he and Kagami didn't go to the same university and didn't have as much contact as before, he wasn't sure. Besides, Aomine kept him busy most of the time.

But about Murasakibara´s question…

Did he spoil Kagami, or was it the other way around?

Well, he took the redhead out to eat and paid his tremendous meals half of the time, and he always bought him a little something whenever he had a shoot outside of Tokyo; plus he was always on the look for any basketball-related object to bring back home. Nonetheless, Kagami was the one who always cooked delicious meals for him, let him sleep at his apartment whenever he couldn't make it home, lend him clothes when he needed it, comforted him when he felt he had _enough_ of basketball, university and modeling an many other things. Oh, not to mention the silly carrot cupcakes Kagami gave him every week. Something along the lines of: ' _I know you like sweets but you can´t really eat them so this is a compromise… sort of_ '.

Kise would have pointed out a long time ago the fact that a cupcake was a cupcake no matter what flavor it was; be it chocolate or freaking tomato –yucky idea, very yucky– it was still sugar and flour, but Kagami flushed and stammered whenever he did it. Kise found that amusing and sweet, so he never said anything, accepted it and ate it with a big smile.

So looking back…

"I guess he spoils me," Kise admitted.

"Hmm. How?" Aomine asked. He´d been curious about Kise´s boyfriend since he first heard of the guy. He wanted to see if the man was good enough for the annoying, bubbly blonde, but he also wanted to see if the guy could hold his own in basketball. To him, the latter mattered the most, but he´d never say it out loud.

"Ah, you know, he does this and that," Kise said, his tone noncommittal. He would not give Kagami away. He would not give Kagami away… even though he would have loved to.

"Come on, Kise. You´re a chatterbox. You have to have a lot of stuff to brag about if you admit the guy spoils you."

"Aominecchi, are you actually interested in my love life?"

"Like hell! I´m just…"

"When will we meet your boyfriend anyway?" Midorima interrupted. "You have been dating for quite a while, haven't you? But you've never even show us a picture of him."

Well, he didn't need to, because they all knew him, but…

"I get the feeling we know your partner."

Kise yelped at Kuroko´s sudden statement. He shivered and looked at the shorter man. He let out a laugh. "You sound very sure, Kurokocchi."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Uh…"

"Back to our original subject, spoiling is not wrong?" Akashi asked. He sounded impatient.

It took a couple of seconds for them to get back on track and focus on Akashi´s questions instead of Kise´s secret boyfriend. Midorima ended up saying yes. The other four said no, but Kise couldn't help himself.

"Not if you like being loved anyway," he added.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

After their monthly get-together was over, Kise said his respective goodbyes and walked out of the court they´d made their comfy hangout. During their second and third year in high school the Generation of Miracles met at least once every two weeks to play some basketball and talk over coffee… or sports drinks, in their case. However, since they´d all started university the meetings had become scarce. They met at the most once every month, and sometimes Kise couldn't make it because he was out of the city or even the country due to his modelling job.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen him since last week," Kise muttered. He pulled out his phone, and was about to call Kagami when he realized he had a message.

' _Hey, are you coming over after the get-together is over?'_

And then there was another one. ' _Not that I want you to, by the way.'_

He laughed to himself, then turned around. He´d been ready to go back to his house, but since Kagami had bothered to text him and ask him over in his own, awkward way, he wasn't going to refuse.

Twenty minutes later, Kise knocked on Kagami´s front door. When the, "It´s open" reply came, he clicked his tongue and went inside.

"Kagamicchi, it´s not good to leave your door unlocked," he called as he took his shoes off and dropped his gym bag by the door.

"Eh? Why not?" Kagami answered from somewhere inside the apartment.

"Because it´s unsafe, that's why." Kise poked his head into the kitchen. It was empty, but on the counter he saw the ingredients for what he thought was curry, and his stomach growled. Though the redhead was a wonderful cook all around, what Kise loved the most was the curry he made. Was it sort of cliché? Much to his chagrin, it was.

"Oh, the rice is done already. I´ll have some," he murmured, and moved forward to grab a plate, a big spoon and some chopsticks.

He´d already shoved a spoonful onto his plate when long, tanned arms slid around his waist and pulled him away from the food.

"Don't eat it yet. There won´t be enough left for the curry," Kagami grumbled near his ear.

The blonde gave a light laugh, but he left his plate and the spoon on the counter.

"Don't be so dramatic, Kagamicchi. I was going to leave enough for your five portions," he teased.

"Five? I only made curry for two."

"Uh-huh. With you it means there´s enough for ten." Kise turned around in the half hug. He met wild red eyes and smiled. "Good to see you again, Kagamicchi."

"Hi, Kise." Kagami´s lips met his, and his own words came back to him.

 _You feel cherished, I have no other word for it._

And he really didn't. Being with Kagami, no matter how short the moment, no matter how innocent their contact, he felt loved, relaxed, even safe. Kagami was the type of person he needed in his agitated, transient life, and he considered himself lucky to have him.

"How´d it go this time?" the redhead asked, breaking the kiss but squeezing him closer.

Kise hummed. "It went as always, I suppose, but Aominecchi and I couldn't finish our game today. Akashicchi sort of ruined the mood."

"He always does, the arrogant jerk." Kagami snorted. "What did he do this time?"

"He asked a question."

"And…?"

The blonde grinned. "And it ruined the mood, liked I said. It got me thinking as well, though."

Odd eyebrows drew together. "I know you think, Kise, and that´s a good sign, but what was the question the dumbass asked?"

"Something rather simple, Kagamicchi. Is it wrong to spoil your boyfriend?"

Kagami blinked at him. "Spoil?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

For a reason Kise thought he knew, Kagami´s cheeks turned almost as red as his hair. "Um, I… I don't know. M-Maybe it is. I mean, if you overdo it and you annoy your partner then it could be wrong."

"You´re always telling me I annoy you with every little thing I bring you from every place I visit. Do you mean I´m wrong?"

The redhead looked into amused and fake innocent brown eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Kise. I… I don't mean what I say," he muttered, "and besides, if anyone here should be complaining it´s you."

"So you do know how much you fuss over me, don't you?"

"I don't fuss! I would _never_ fuss, dammit, I just… uh…"

Kise stopped the stammering with another kiss. He wound his fingers in the short, unruly hair this time and didn't let go until he was sure Kagami wasn't going to continue is rambling.

When they separated this time the redhead gave him a disapproving look.

"You´re a cheater, Kise," he said.

"No I´m not." The blonde pulled away and reached for the rice again. Kagami groaned and jerked him back.

"I said not yet."

"But I´m hungry, Kagamicchi. Come on, don't be mean. Let me have some."

"No." Before Kise could try one more time, Kagami sighed and dragged the blonde across the kitchen. It was no easy task given they were pretty much the same height and weight, but in the end he managed. It was mostly due to Kise laughing as he did it.

"I´ll get the rice sooner or later," he said, voice soft. His face then sobered. "Oh, another thing…"

Kagami groaned. "Now what?"

"Aominecchi and Midorimacchi want to meet you."

"But they already know me."

"No, not in this way."

"In which way?"

Kise raised an eyebrow. He waited for Kagami to get it. When he didn't, he rolled his eyes. The redhead could be quite stupid at times. Not that he was a mastermind himself, but still.

"They want to meet my boyfriend," he said.

Kagami´s eyes widened. He blushed once more. "Oh… Oh. _Oh_! Your _boyfriend_. Right."

"Have you told Kurokocchi?"

"No. I´ve told him I´ve been dating someone for a while but I haven't told him who."

"I think he knows anyway, from what he said today."

"Wouldn't put it past him." The slightly taller man pulled at his ear. "So you, um, want to tell them?"

"I figure it´s time. Of course, if you don't feel ready I don't mind waiting some more."

"No. It´s fine. If you want to I´ll do it. Anything… for you." Oh, damn him to hell for being so cheesy and stupid, but he couldn't help it.

Truth be told, Kagami wasn't too keen on declaring himself Kise´s boyfriend to the Generation of Miracles yet, but if the blonde was asking, he would do it. He often found it hard to refuse any request from Kise, no matter how small. Part of it was his soft nature, part of it was he felt helpless and weak whenever he met those beautiful honey eyes. Another part of him couldn't refuse simply because he loved the blonde. They were all simple reasons, but then again, he was a simple man.

Kise chuckled.

"Oi, don't laugh at me. I´m caving in, but it´s no reason for you to make fun of me."

"I´m not making fun of you, I was just thinking how you really do spoil me."

"I don't…!"

A thumb landed on his mouth and brushed his lips with gentle movements. "Yes you do, we both know it. You spoil me so much you´re even willing to tell the rest of my friends. It´s very sweet of you, Kagamicchi. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you idiot. It´s about time."

Kise nodded. "We´ll tell them next month at the get-together. Until then…" He lunged for the counter. "I´m having some rice!"

Kagami gasped, reached out. "No, Kise, not yet! Not yet!"


End file.
